Kat-astrophe
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 1 |production = 103b |broadcast = 6 |pairedwith = Katie becomes an Apprentice}} Emily accidently damaged the Dimensional Remote and ended up in the Kid vs. Kat Universe where she met Coop and Kat.Meanwhile,Adyson tries to help Fatewhile(who somehow rises from the Underworld again) becoming a good person. Episode Summary Emily woke up and she decides to visit Phineas and Ferb's house.At the Flyyn Fletcher's household,Phineas and Ferb is seen building something.Emily comes in,asking them "Whatcha Doin'" (much to Isabella's annoyment).Phineas explains that he and Ferb are building a MemoryJacker to read people's tought.She then head inside the house and is greeted by Candace who's in charge of the house while Linda and Lawrence are away.After she saw Phineas and Ferb building the MemoryJacker,she proceeds on trying to bust them.She then storm-off to get her mom as she accidently bump Emily to the ground.The Dimensional Remote dropped on the ground and it reacted really weird as Emily picks it up. The remote then emits a portal,sending Emily to another dimension as the portal closes.Emily find herself next to a house with a right-angled triangle roof on both sides,She then saw a kid name Coop and a cat named Kat (obviously) fighting each other.Meanwhile,Adyson encountered Fatewhile who ask her for her help (much to Adyson's confusion).Back in the Kid vs. Kat Universe,Emily interrupted Coop and Kat's fighting and ask Coop why is he fighting the cat."Because Kat is an evil alien genius who's trying to take over the world" Coop said.Hearing the word genius,she ask Kat to fix the remote. Meanwhile,Fatewhile explained that his brother is visiting.His brother is very good with manners.So he ask Adyson to turn him into a good guy.Adyson willingly accepts.The scene then switch to Adyson teaching Fatewhile about a good person's characteristics.After several lectures,Adyson present him a baby doll so she could test his manners.However,still being evil on the inside,Fatewhile destroys the doll."This is gonna be harder than I thought."Adyson said.Back in the Kid vs. Kat,Kat fixes the remote.Emily then presses a button but due to the antenna still being broken,the remote summons several creatures instead.The creatures attack Old Lady Munson (who proceeds to blame Burtonburger) and several other people in Bootsville.Dennis showed up,explaining that creatures are rare dangerous Plant-Beings (which Emily refers to as a lame name). Meanwhile,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Kai-Lan and the rest of the Fireside Girls are giving Fatewhile a makeover.As Fatewhile questions what's the makeover's purpose,Adyson explained that his looks is kinda evil so he needs a little adjustment.Back in the Kid vs. Kat Universe,Emily come up with an idea:if the remote's antenna is fixed as the remote is linked to a satelite dish,it might be powerful enough to send all of those monsters back where they came from.After Kat fix the antenna,Emily connects the remote to the satelite dish on top of the Burtonburger house,creating a large portal that sucks up every single monster to their dimension.Meanwhile,Fatewhile's brother shows up and greets Fatewhile who's now a good person.Adyson gave him a thumbs up."I say,you look 'good'.Okay seriously,go back to your bad self and stop your acting"said Fatewhile's brother.Fatewhile is surprised that his brother know that he's evil all along (since they were kids.He and his brother then proceeds to return to the Underworld. Back in the Kid vs. Kat Universe,Burt and Millie (who proceeds to hapilly grab Kat) went outside,wondering what has happened.Emily opens the portal to her home and head inside while saying "Well,I'm outta here". Songs *Monsters On The Rampage End Credits Reprise of Monsters On The Rampage. Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' none 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Whatcha Doin '''Perry's entrance to his lair none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dimensions Featured: **Kid vs. Kat Universe *Characters Featured **Kid vs. Kat:Coop,Dennis,Kat,Millie,Burt,Old Lady Munson *Emily-2 didn't appear in this episode. *It is unknown if the MemoryJacker disappear in this episode. * Fatewhile appeared since "Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return". Errors *When Emily ended up at the Kid vs. Kat Universe,her skirt is coloured as the grass. *In one scene,Adyson is holding her cellphone but in the next scene when Fatewhile appears,Adyson doesn't have her cellphone anymore. *Coop and Kat switched positions when the plant monsters arrived. *Adyson's chalk is miscoloued red in one scene. Continuity *The song 'Monsters On The Rampage" is in similar tune with 'Were Cow On The Rampage/Run'. ("That's the Spirit") *The picture on Adyson's cellphine is a scene from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You!" *Isabella felt annoyed when someone's using her catchphrase. ("Suddenly Suzy") Allusions *Due to the appearence of the Kid vs. Kat characters,there are several homages from that series. **A drawing on Adyson's chalkboard resembles Kat's homeworld,Planet Catnip. **The MemoryJacker looks similar to the House of Swap's logo minus the words. **Fitting with the tone of Kid vs. Kat,the cartoon gags from that series is used.For example,the instant makeover for Fatewhile. **This episode't title has the word 'Kat'.Few of the Kid vs. Kat episodes uses the term Kat. (ex.Fat Kat,Strange Kat On The Train,ect.) *The episode title is a pun on the word "Catastrophe". *'Kamen Rider OOO'-The baby doll Katie showed looks similar to Dr. Maki's baby doll. *The plant monsters look similar to the Man-Thing. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Toru Furuya as AkaRed *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu : Special Guest Star: *Erin Mathew as Coop Burtonburger *Kathleen Bar as Kat,Millie *Alisha Verma as Dennis Chan *Trevol Devall as Burt Burtonburger *Linda Sorenson as Old Lady Munson Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis